I Want To Linger
by vixen-fire-fox
Summary: Kyo's upset because he's going to be locked up. He confesses his love for Tohru. Then the curse is broken... Ya'll know how it goes. My first story. Flames are welcome. Is better than I'm making it sound.


**I Want to Linger ** By: Vixen-Fire-Fox

(Copied from )

Notes: Little spoilers! Fruits Basket is a Japanese Manga. "Linger" is a traditional Girl Scouts song.

Disclaimers: I don't own Fruits Basket or anything to do with Fruits Basket . I also do not own the song "Linger" .

I want to linger

_Mmm_

_A little longer_

_Mmm_

_A little longer here with you _

_Mmm_

It is the day before Kyo is going to be imprisoned . He wakes up feeling lonely and misunderstood.

Kyo's alarm clock goes off. He rolls over on his futon and slaps the clock. Its shrill beeping is cut short. He rubs his head as he stands up. He walks over to his closet and grabs his favorite black shirt and a pair of kaki pants off the floor. He quickly gets dressed. Although not wanting to think about it, he realizes this is his last day of freedom, and he doesn't want to waste it. He leaves his room and walks down stairs. He can already smell breakfast cooking and hear Shigure talking animatedly. What is he saying to her? Kyo wonders. Everyone is aware of how bad Shigure is. Kyo stops just outside the kitchen door.

"All I'm saying is we should throw Kyo a good-bye party", Shigure says innocently.

"Shigure-sensei, I-I j-j-just, um, uh", Tohru was babbling. She obviously didn't want to put down his idea. So like Tohru.

"There's nothing wrong with sending Kyo off with a bang", Shigure said.

"I just d-don't think t-t-that Kyo-Kun would want to have a party to, um, celebrate his leaving." Tohru said. Shigure said nothing. Even Kyo was shocked that Tohru had said that. Of course he didn't want to celebrate it, but having a few meaningful good-byes wouldn't hurt. He was being silly. Nobody would come to say good-bye. Nobody loves or even has a smidgen of like for the cat. The cat is a monster, always has and always will be.

Tohru, thinking that Shigure was mad at something she'd said, quickly tried to fix her mistake. "Um, well, it's just that, um… If I were to be locked up, for the rest of my life", Tohru took a huge gulp, "I wouldn't want people celebrating it. I wouldn't mind a few meaningful good-byes, but not a big party." There was a pause. I swear she can read minds, Kyo thought.

"Why. What a caring flower you are. So thoughtful. So kind." Shigure gushed. Just then, Kyo decided he should go in there. Act like nothing's wrong and see if anyone will say good-bye. What am I saying? NO ONE LOVES THE CAT! Kyo entered the kitchen just as Tohru placed a plate of food in front of Shigure.

"Good morning, Kyo-Kun", Tohru greeted.

"Good morning, Tohru", Kyo said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"My, my. And aren't we in a good mood today." Shigure said in his sing-songy voice.

"Shut-up stupid dog", Kyo mumbled.

"Kyo-Kun, are you hungry?" Tohru asked holding out a plate.

"Thank you, Tohru", he said as he took the plate. Tohru smiled the smile she always wears and then turned back to the stove. It's mornings like these. Early mornings, when the rat isn't up yet. When the sun outside shines into the kitchen. When Tohru cooks breakfast. Even when Shigure says stupid things. This is what I'll miss. I want to linger, a little longer, here. Kyo thought.

_It's such a perfect night_

_Mmm_

_It doesn't seem quite right_

_Mmm_

_That this should be my last with you _

_Mmm_

_Kyo is where he's always felt at ease. On the roof. He's enjoying his last bit of freedom._

Kyo lay on the roof. Thinking about everything that had happened that day. All the stuff he'd done. All the stuff he'd wanted to do. He went through his list of things he planned to do before being imprisoned. He went through the things he'd done mentally checking them off. He went over the things he'd wanted to do, that he hadn't done. Among them, was to beat Yuki. _I could go fight him now. _Kyo thought. _I'd most likely lose though. _He went through his list again. He went through stuff he'd recently added. Among them, to tell Tohru how he really felt about her. _No way I can do that now. I can't tell her that I…That I…That I l-love her. Man, it even sounds crappy in my mind. I can't tell her the day before I leave. I'd just hurt her. _Kyo continued with his list.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Yuki was helping Tohru put away the dishes.

"Looks like after tomorrow, you'll only have to work for me and Shigure-sensei." Yuki said. Tohru just nodded her head. She was lost in thought too.

_I've got to tell Kyo. No, I can't. It'd just hurt him. But I can't just NOT tell him. What to do._ Tohru thought.

"Honda-san, you stopped washing dishes", Yuki said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry", Tohru said scrubbing a pot with all her might. Yuki chuckled.

"Honda-san, you don't have to over work yourself. Are you okay?" Yuki's purple eyes shone with worry.

"There's just a lot I have to do before tomorrow." Tohru replied meekly. Yuki just nodded and put away the pot Tohru had just scrubbed.

"All done", Yuki said when Tohru drained the sink. Tohru nodded.

"Will you excuse me, Yuki-Kun?" Tohru asked leaving the kitchen. She walked up stairs and onto the balcony. She saw the ladder to the roof and immediately felt nervous. _What is Kyo didn't like her back? What if this made it harder on him tomorrow? What if he got so mad at her, she fell off the roof?_ Even Tohru admitted that the last one was silly.

"Here I go", she said to herself, so quietly, she hoped Kyo's cat-like ears hadn't heard that. She started to climb the ladder feeling self-conscious and having images of a flaming mad Kyo pass though her mind. She continued to climb. When she reached the roof she paused, not sure of herself again.

"Hey, Tohru", Kyo said calmly. Tohru was startled.

"H-H-Hello, Kyo-K-Kun", Tohru said.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" Kyo asked.

"N-No", Tohru replied, but she couldn't seem to get her legs onto the roof. They felt like they had lead weights in them. One look at Kyo's orange hair was enough to make Tohru feel like she was falling backwards. Wait. _Was _she falling backwards? She was! It took only two seconds for Kyo to jump up and reach out for her hand. Tohru grabbed it and Kyo pulled her up.

"Maybe Shigure should make steps that lead to the roof", Kyo said jokingly. Tohru blushed.

"I'm only kidding", Kyo said bopping her on the head. Tohru blushed even more and smiled. Kyo left her and walked over to the middle of the roof and sat down. Tohru stood stock-still.

"Was there a point to coming up here?" Kyo asked.

"Um, uh. Kyo-K-Kun, um, uh." Tohru babbled. Kyo looked over at her.

""Um, well, uh. I-I-Uh. I-Uh." Tohru kept babbling. Kyo kept looking at her.

"Tohru, why don't you sit down? You don't want to fall of the roof again", Kyo teased. Tohru nodded and walked over a little bit and sat down.

"Look, if you came up here to say how sorry you are that I'm the cat. That you're sorry I have to be locked up, don't. It doesn't help." Kyo said looking at the landscape in front of them.

"I-I didn't come to say I was s-sorry."

"Then what did you come to say?" Kyo said looking back at her. Tohru didn't say anything

"Fine. I'll talk. Listen Tohru. I-I, um." Kyo let out his breath. "This isn't easy for me to say. I know nothing good can come of this, 'cause I'm leaving tomorrow, but um. Tohru, I know no one can like the cat, but the cat is able to like. I, well, um. Tohru, I l-love you." Kyo said turning a dark shade of red. For a while, no one said anything. Then Tohru talked.

"That's what I came to say", Tohru said. Kyo looked at her intently as if mapping every inch of her face.

"I came up here t-to say that. To say t-that I-I love you Kyo-Kun." Tohru blushed almost as deeply as Kyo.

"Tohru, you do realize I have to leave tomorrow, don't you?" Kyo asked.

"I know. I'll miss you. I wish there was something I could do to make you be able to stay." Tohru said.

"Tohru, you're so nice to everyone." Kyo said leaning over to her. He took her face in his hands. Tohru blushed a deeper shade of red. "Tohru", Kyo said as he leaned in even closer. He gently placed his lips against hers. Tohru kissed him back, and then they both pulled away looking embarrassed.

Kyo continued to look out over the landscape.

"I guess we should leave", he said standing up. He held out his hand for Tohru, who took it and was pulled to her feet.

"I'll go down the ladder first", Kyo said. "Just incase you fall." Even though he knew if Tohru fell, he'd transform, he thought even trying to catch her would help. Tohru nodded as Kyo started down the ladder. After Kyo landed on the balcony, Tohru started down. She reached the bottom with out falling. They then walked back into the house. They could hear Shigure in his office below them, and a light was coming out of Yuki's bedroom. Kyo walked Tohru to her door.

"Goodnight Tohru", Kyo said turning to walk away.

"Wait, Kyo, p-please?" Tohru said. Kyo turned around.

"I-I um. C-Can you stay in my room tonight? You're leaving tomorrow and, well, um." Tohru stumbled.

"Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes." Kyo said turning away. Tohru walked into her room and sat down on her bed. _What was I thinking asking Kyo to come in here? What does he think I was thinking?_ Tohru turned bright red at the last one.

In Kyo's room things were pretty much the same. _What was I thinking saying sure? What does she think I was thinking? I didn't even hesitate when I answered. Should I have? This just isn't the right house for two people. The rat is right across the hall, and that dog is right below. Ugh! What am I thinking now? Oh, NO! I'm __**not **__turning into Shigure!_ Kyo thought as he grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt off the floor. He quickly changed into them and walked over to his door. _Should I wait a few more minutes? Do I want to look like I rushed? Why is this so hard?_ Kyo thought as he opened his door. He walked past the bathroom mirror and quickly looked himself over. _Idiot! I'm in sweat pants and a t-shirt. There isn't anything to look at. Ugh! Why is this so hard?_ Kyo continued down the hall and stopped outside Tohru's door. He could hear her fussing around inside. _Should I knock? What if she isn't ready? The she'd say wait a minute. Should I just wait out here for a little while? What if that rat comes out of his room? What'll I say then? What if the dog comes up from writing his stupid books? What will I say then? Ugh! Why is this so hard? _Kyo thought. After a few seconds, the fussing stopped. Without thinking, Kyo knocked.

"Coming", he heard Tohru say. The door opened and Tohru greeted Kyo with a smile. She turned back into her room and walked over to the bed. She sat down and watched as Kyo looked around the room. _Everything _was pink and white. All of it the same color. No off-white and no dark pink. It was all snow white and rose pink.

"Um. Kyo?" Tohru looked worried. Kyo stopped looking around the room.

"Yes?" Kyo asked.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Kyo looked worried now.

"You had this weird look on your face when I opened the door. Then, you got another weird expression when you stepped into my room." Tohru said.

_What am I supposed to say?_ Kyo thought. "It's just that, um." _What can I say she'll believe? _"Um. It's just that nothing in my room is pink."

"Oh. Um. I could go get a black sheet or something from the laundry room." Tohru said.

"No. That's okay." Kyo looked down at the floor.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to hate me for wasting your, um, last night of f-freedom." Tohru said looking embarrassed. Kyo walked over to her bed and sat down an arms length away from her.

"Tohru. I couldn't ever hate you. I don't blame you for my curse. And you are definitely not wasting my last night." Kyo said. He leaned over a little bit and kissed her. Tohru blushed a deep shade of red.

"Kyo. I'm really going to miss you." Tohru said falling on him. She rapped her arms around him. It was a hug.

"Tohru!" Kyo said quietly but with enough force. He waited for The Poof. He knew it was coming, but where was it? He looked down to see Tohru looking back up at him.

"Why didn't you change?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know." Kyo said. He hugged Tohru and still there was no poof.

"Is the curse broken?" Tohru dared to hope.

Kyo smiled. "I don't know." Kyo said again.

They stayed that way. Tohru held onto Kyo and Kyo held her back.

"It's such a perfect night", Kyo whispered.

"Mmm hmm", Tohru mumbled.

"It doesn't seem right, that this is my last time with you." Kyo said.

"Mmm hmm", Tohru mumbled again.

And come September

_Mmm_

_I will remember_

_Mmm_

_Our camping days and friendships true_

_Mmm_

The next morning Kyo woke up. He looked over and Tohru was still sleeping in his arms. He smiled at the thought that they were able to spend the whole night this way, without him changing. Then he thought about today. The day everything would change. He was leaving today. He wouldn't see anyone anymore.

"Mmm", Tohru stirred in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes. "G-Good morning, Kyo-Kun." Tohru said with a smile.

"Good morning, Tohru." Kyo said. Tohru raised herself up and rubbed her head.

"I have to make breakfast", she said as she got off the bed.

"I have to get ready to leave." Kyo said. Tohru stopped in her tracks. She turned around to face him.

"Oh. Kyo-Kun." Tohru said walking back over to him. "I wonder how much Shigure-sensei and Yuki-Kun would mind eating only pancakes and orange juice for breakfast today." Tohru was trying to think of a quick breakfast to make.

"Is Tohru being _selfish_?" Kyo asked surprised.

"N-No. I just wanted to spend some time with you before, before…" Tohru stopped.

Kyo finished for her. "Before I leave." Tohru nodded. Turning away from him so he wouldn't see her tears. _I shouldn't be crying. He's the one leaving and he isn't crying._ But Kyo had seen her tears.

"Tohru. It's okay." He said turning her to face him. This only made Tohru cry even more. Kyo wiped away tears with the back of his hand. Tohru fell onto him again, and again there was no poof. Kyo smiled and he returned Tohru's hug. Again they stayed that way. Neither wanting to move from the embrace. _This is what I'll remember. Our friendship true. During the dark lonely days in solitude, I'll remember this. _Kyo thought to himself.

"And on this fine morning, where is my beautiful flower?" They heard Shigure call from downstairs. "Tohru! Tohru! Tohru!" Kyo grunted. _Why did the dog always have to mess up things?_ Tohru jumped up.

"I've got to start breakfast!" She said as she hurried out of the room. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Thankfully, Shigure, for some stupid reason, hadn't checked the kitchen. When Shigure entered the kitchen he found Tohru already working on pancakes.

"Good morning, my beautiful flower." Shigure said as he took a seat at the table.

"Good morning, Shigure-sensei." Tohru said flipping the pancakes.

"Pancakes for breakfast? What's the occasion?" Shigure asked.

"Well, it's Kyo-Kun's last day here, so I figured I'd make something I know he likes." Tohru said. _It wasn't a lie. Kyo does like pancakes and it is his last day here. _She told herself.

"That is so nice. You're thinking of Kyo-Kun's feelings. Well, I shouldn't be surprised, it is second nature to you to think of others." Shigure smiled. Kyo entered the kitchen. He acted surprised when he saw Tohru making pancakes. Thankfully, she caught on.

"Pancakes? And orange juice? Wow." Kyo said taking a seat across from Shigure.

"Yes, Kyo-Kun. I thought I'd make something you'd like." Tohru said placing a plate in front of Shigure and one in front of Kyo.

"Thanks." He said. Tohru smiled and went back to make another plate for Yuki. Just then Yuki walked in. He's not a morning person and it shows. He sits down in between Kyo and Shigure.

"Good morning, Yuki-Kun." Tohru said placing a plate in front of him.

Yuki yawned and then said, "Good morning Honda-san." Tohru smiled and grabbed a plate for herself. She took the last seat in between Shigure and Kyo. Just as they were all about to start eating, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. Please, continue with your breakfast." Tohru said standing.

"You're too kind my flower." Shigure said.

"Shut-up, stupid dog", Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

Tohru opened the door. Shishou, Kyo's dojo master, stood in the doorway.

"Good morning, Shishou-sensei." Tohru said politely.

"Good morning, Tohru-Kun." Shishou said.

"Did you stop by to say good-bye to Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asked.

Shishou smiled. "I came by to talk with Kyo, but not to say good-bye. May I come in?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Please, come right in. They're in the kitchen." Tohru said stepping aside to allow Shishou in.

"Thank you." Shishou started off towards the kitchen Tohru followed. When they reached the kitchen, Shishou walked in first. Three faces dropped with surprise.

"Shishou?" Kyo asked standing up, although he could clearly see who it was.

"Hello, Kyo. I have some news." Shishou said smiling.

"News? Why, did you know, in Greece, they would kill the bringer of news." Shigure said.

"This isn't bad news. It's actually very, very good news." Shishou said smiling. At this, four faces became interested.

"Well, spit it out. What did you come here to tell me?" Kyo asked.

"I want to tell you in private first." Shishou said. Kyo became suspicious, as well as the others.

"Okay", Kyo said hesitantly as he left the room with Shishou.

"What do you want to tell me?" Kyo asked irritated.

"I have good news. Kyo, you're not leaving today. You're not ever leaving." Shishou said. It took a minute for Kyo to register this.

"I'm. Not. Leaving. Ever." He let each word fall from his lips in their own time.

"Akito came to me today. The curse has been lifted from everyone. Apparently, the way to break the curse was for someone to love the cat. I loved you like a guardian, but someone else loves you a way I could never love you. Whoever that person was, broke the curse for everyone." Shishou explained.

"The curse is… broken?" Kyo looked shocked.

"Yes. This is the end of the suffering." Shishou said. Kyo hugged Shishou.

"Can we tell the others?" Kyo asked.

"Akito told everyone at the main house, but everyone hear is the last to know. Go, spread the good news." Shishou said with a smile. They walked back into the kitchen. Nobody said anything as Kyo sat down.

"There is something very important to say, but I'd prefer to show you." Kyo said. Everyone was anxious. Kyo slowly removed his bracelet.

"Not in my house!" Shigure cried. But nothing happened. Kyo didn't change.

"The curse is broken", Kyo said, a smile creeping across his face.

"Broken? How?" Yuki asked.

"Someone needed to love the cat. That love was shown, and the curse was lifted." Shishou said.

"T-That's wonderful, Kyo-K-Kun", Tohru said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Perhaps I should hug Tohru to make sure", Shigure said.

"Don't you dare", Kyo and Yuki said.

"I'll leave now. I'm glad to have brought you some happiness." Shishou said turning to leave.

"Please stay and have breakfast with us", Tohru said standing. It was true; no one had touched their breakfast.

"I'd be glad to", Shishou said taking a seat between Shigure and Yuki. Tohru got him a plate.

"I hope you don't mind pancakes." Tohru said.

"Not at all." Shishou said. They all began their breakfast. Each one thinking about how great it was that the curse was lifted.

And as the years go by Mmm

_I'll think of you and sigh_

_Mmm_

_This is good night and not good-bye_

_Mmm_

After they ate their breakfast, Shishou left. He thanked Tohru for the meal and promised to drop by. Since it was a Sunday, the day was pretty relaxed. They mostly read and did homework. Later that night, after dinner, Tohru put away the dishes. All the while thinking about how the curse was broken. She finished putting away the dishes and went up to the balcony. _Should I climb the ladder and talk to Kyo? Yes, I should. I want to congratulate him on the curse being lifted. _Tohru started to climb the ladder.

"Hey, Tohru", Kyo said from the roof. _How does he do that? I'm not even all the way up there yet._ Tohru thought.

"Hello, Kyo-Kun." She said when she reached the roof.

"What do you want?" He asked. She walked over to him and sat down an arms length away.

"I came to say that I'm glad the curse is broken." Tohru said.

"It's great isn't it?" He asked. Tohru nodded her head.

"Whoever broke the curse, must have a special place in your heart." Tohru said. Kyo looked confused for a minute.

"Tohru. You airhead. You broke the curse. The curse was only broken when someone loved the cat. You do love me don't you?" Kyo asked, although he knew the answer. Tohru blushed.

"Yes, Kyo-Kun, I do love you." Tohru said.

Noticing the distance between them, Kyo said, "You don't have to keep your distance anymore, Tohru. I'm not going to change, ever, again." Kyo said. Tohru blushed even more as she closed the gap between them.

"Kyo. I have a question." Tohru said.

"Yes?" Kyo asked.

"How did you know I was on the ladder?" Tohru asked. Kyo chuckled.

"I may not be a cat anymore, but I still have really good hearing." Kyo said.

"Oh. I guess that explains it." Tohru said. Kyo looked at her, and then rapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"Tohru. Thank you. I know that sounds really stupid, but thank you. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for freeing me. Thank you Tohru, thank you." Kyo said as he leaned in to kiss her. He pushed his lips against her and she kissed him back. He realized, at about the same time she did, that he wasn't going to transform. He pulled her closer. She didn't know what to do. Both of them longed for this moment, when they could hold each other and kiss at the same time. Tohru decided to pick up her hands, which were limp at her sides and wrapped them around Kyo's neck. He tried to deepen the kiss, but couldn't. They were already as deep as they could be without turning it into something different completely.

When they pulled apart, she said, "You're welcome." Kyo smiled and laughed a little bit. Kyo thought to himself, _this is definitely not good-bye. It's just goodnight. _

I want to linger

_Mmm_

_A little longer_

_Mmm_

_A little longer here with you_

_Mmm_


End file.
